Kingdom of Prussiaball
Description Prussiaball was the Großvater of Germanyball, heir to the Prussian virtues of Ruthless Efficiency. For over 400 years he dominated central Europe with his mächtig armies and united all the kingdoms and states of the past Holy Roman Empireball into one powerful countryball known as the Kaiserreich. History In 1226, the area known as Prussia was conquered by the Teutonic Knights, a military religious order under the Holy Roman Empire, who exterminated the native "Pruzzi" Baltic tribes with a ruthless efficiency only rivalled by the Templar Knights. Their lineage under the Teutonic Knights provided the template for the military virtues and Ruthless Efficiency that Prussia (and soon Germanyball) would be renowned for. The Protestant Reformation in the early to mid 1500s saw most Prussians convert to Protestantism. In 1525, Prussia became a hereditary duchy under Albrecht Hohenzollern, the last grand master of the Teutonic Knights. In 1657, after an invasion by the Swedenball, Polandball surrendered sovereignty over Ducal Prussiaball which then became the Kingdom of Prussiaball headed by the Hohenzollern line. Prussiaball's power grew and in 1772, under King Friedrich II (Frederick the Great), consisted of the provinces of Brandenburgball, Pomeraniaball, Danzigball, West Prussiaball and East Prussiaball (modern day East Germanyball, northern Polandball, and a small portion of the Sovietball). It was in Brandenburg that was built the site of the establishment of Prussia's new capital, Berlin, future capital of Germanyball. A major event in German history was the defeat of Franceball in the Franco-Prussian War in 1871, making Germanyball a world power. It was during this war that, in 1870, Otto von Bismarck, Prussian chancellor and exemplar of Germanic Efficiency, orchestrated the unification of the German states. The Reichtangle was established under Prussian leadership with Bismarck as Chancellor and Berlin as the capital. Wilhelm II, the last of the Hohenzollern dynasty, became Emperor of Germanyball (Kaiser) in 1888 and ruled until Germanyball's defeat in World War I. After defeat in World War I, Germanyball was forced to give up the Danzig Corridor to Polandball and Danzigball once again became a free city. This caused the province of East Prussiaball to be separated from the rest of Germanyball. The Rosenberg District was at this time contained in East Prussia. After Germanyball's defeat in World War II, Prussiaball was the initial scapegoat for everything as he was accused of being militaristic, war-obsessed and the creator of Naziball's god Reichtangle. In the Polish and Eastern European territories, Prussiaball has been expelled and ceased to be. The old Rosenberg District in now part of the Itawa District of Polandball, and all of the villages now have Polish names. Yet Prussiaball still survives, as Berlinball, the brain of Germanyball, and continues to be the standard for Germanic efficiency. Personality Prussiaball was often hated by everyone else because of being pragmatic, disciplined, efficient, workaholic, and excessively strict. Yet this act of toughness to everybody else was more of a Realpolitik way to protect his adopted children, the Germanyballs, from further abuse and bullying by their neighbours. And when it came to his stepsons, even to the too-carefree Bavariaball, he revealed himself to be very caring, concerned only with unifying his fragmented stepson countryballs so that they could be strong together. His motivation for the creation of the Reichtangle was to secure a one Fatherland where his Germanyballs could enjoy their own Fatherland secure for themselves and by themselves, no longer abused and bullied by outside powers, a single superpower allowed an opportunity to be the centre of Science and engineering for years to come. Even today Germanyball, though remembering him as a demanding mentor, admires him and upholds him as the standard for the efficiency that Germanyball today is renowned for all throughout the world. Relationships Friends *Ottomanball - Kebab and Prussia used to be allies in WW1. *Bavariaball - I hope you are happy with your castle of gaynes. *Reichtangle - His son who was born from the marriage with Bavaria, and would eventually follow father steps into world domination in WW1. *Germanyball - Proud grandson, heir to Prussian dedication to efficiency, though disappointed that he got married to Franceball. *Kaliningradball - the last Prussian. *UKball - We kicked Franceball's ass together! *Weimar Republikball - My adopted litle poor son who was buillied by everything (died in 1933 by Versaillesvirus) Enemies *Franceball - Used to bully mein stepsons but Ich kicked her ass and stole Alsace and Lorraine clays from her back in 1871. Nowadays, learned her lessons on being arrogant, and today a lover and wife of Mein Enkel, giving birth to Mein great-grandson Reich. *UKball - oh come on just because I stole some of your friends from you for the birthday of my son? be more nice. *Polandball - Used to Anschluss him once through Partitions of Poland. *Austriaball - Both try to claim rightful parenthood to Germoney. *Spainball - During Successions War. Quotes *"Heil dir im Siegenkranz!" *"Preußen Über Alles!" *"Anschluss zeit!" Gallery Polandball&SouthAfrica.png Links *Facebook page Category:Historical Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Germans Category:Europe Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Aryan Category:Future Superpowers Category:Monarchy Category:Republic Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Vodka remover Category:Lithuania Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Denmark Category:Switzerlandball Category:Switzerland Category:Belgiumball Category:Belgium